Shoujou
| affiliation = Saruyama Alliance | occupation = Pirate; Captain | residence = Jaya | epithet = | jva = Isamu Tanonaka | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Jonathan C. Osborne | age = 25 (debut); 27 (after timeskip) | birth = May 8th | bounty = 36,000,000 | height = 351 cm (11'6") | blood type = X }} "Sonar King" Shoujou is the sworn brother of Masira and a follower of Mont Blanc Cricket. He and Masira were both fans of the fairy tale concerning Cricket's ancestor, Mont Blanc Noland. He became an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates during the Jaya Arc. Appearance Shoujou is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. He wears a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with his personal jolly roger on the front. He also wears a belt that has the kanji for forest engraved upon it. Due to not having cut his hair in twenty five years, his hair is so long that its entire length is almost as long as Shoujou's entire body height. Despite looking like another species, he is actually a human. After the timeskip he has removed his coat and has replaced his captain's hat with a wide brimmed straw hat. He is also seen with a container with the beetle Luffy gave him in it hanging from a strap that goes across his chest. Gallery Personality Shoujou shares his brother's short temper and territorial attitude, but unlike him, he dislikes being referred to as a monkey. Still, he befriends the Straw Hats with the same ease. Despite his friendly attitude, he does think highly of his power and abilities, confidently stating he could well replace Crocodile as a Shichibukai (saying he was the only logical choice for the position) after the latter's defeat, despite clearly being nowhere near Crocodile's level of power. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket, who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed an amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Going Merry after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, they left on good terms. Abilities and Powers Shoujou commands a large crew of pirates that makes up nearly one half of the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou and the pirates under him are experts in underwater sonar echo location. They aid Mont Blanc Cricket in his search by searching the seas around Jaya using sonar. Shoujou himself has very special type of voice which he uses in both underwater search and in battle. Techniques * |Sāchi Sonā|literally meaning "Roar of Search"}}: When searching, Shoujou sends sound waves from his ship to the water below via a microphone. Shoujou's Utan Divers then listen for the echoes of these sound waves and determine the identity and location of the various underwater objects surrounding Shoujou's ship in a radius. * |Habokku Sonā|literally meaning "Roar of Destruction"}}: When engaged in battle, Shoujou can use his voice to make a special noise into his microphone that sends out destructive sound waves causing pain to anyone and damaging anything nearby. This technique was first seen being used in a failed attempt to strike at the Straw Hats and their ship, the Going Merry. Anime Only Techniques * : An anime only attack, both he and Masira launch a strong punch against their opponents. This was first used against the Bellamy Pirates. In the Funimation dub it is called Monkey Punch. History Past He and his brother showed up to help Mont Blanc Cricket find the lost City of Gold some five or six years ago after learning of the tale of Noland from "Liar Noland". Jaya Arc Shoujou first appears during the Jaya Arc after Luffy beat up Masira, Shoujou attacked and damaged the Going Merry. After the Straw Hats meet Cricket, Masira and Shoujou (whom they run into a while later) act a bit more friendly towards them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. When Luffy successfully rang the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell, it brought the Alliance's dream to fruition, and proved that Skypiea does exist. Masira and Shoujou then follow Cricket to pursue their next dream. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Shoujou is seen with Cricket and Masira, looking for the island of dreams, Nakrowa. Major Battles *Shoujou vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Shoujou, Masira, and Mont Blanc Cricket vs. Bellamy and Sarquiss Merchandise He featured alongside Luffy in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap series. Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Piece: Pirates Carnival Translation and Dub Issues His name is meant to be ironic, as shoujou can mean "little girl". It can also directly reference his appearance, as it can also mean "orangutan". Trivia *Shoujou has his own personal jolly roger. It has the traditional skull and crossbones, with the skull bearing the same shape as his face. References External Links *Orangutan – Wikipedia article about the animal Shoujou resembles. *Sonar – Wikipedia article about Sonar. Site Navigation it:Orangutan fr:Shôjô ca:Shoujou pl:Shoujou Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:South Blue Characters